A Midwinter NYC Adventure
by Tmntfreak1996
Summary: Delilah, Modonna Lisa, Lillanna, Marie. Four girls who didn't think that one night at work would change anything, didn't think it would mark the end of their tortured pasts and the beginning of the biggest adventure of their lives OcxMikey OcxLeo OcxDonny OcxRaph
1. Chapter 1

Tmntfreak1996: alrighty let's get starte-

Raph: what da hell happened….damn my head hurts (sits up in place where he's tied)

Tmntfreak1996: well good mornin' sleeping beauty to answer your question I hit you over the head with a frying pan because you were trying to kill a certain prankster (turns back to computer) and I cant let you do that so until you calm down yer gonna stay right there (smiles triumphantly)

Raph: that's what you think (hears rope starting to tear) hey kid RUN!

Tmntfreak1996: I didn't take your sai did I? *gulp*

Raph: nope (chuckle's) I suggest you run…

Tmntfreak1996: aw shitake have fun reading….AAAAAAAAA! (Runs for my life)

Mikey: no she doesn't own us: p (laughs)

Tmntfreak1996: get off my computer Mikey!

Chapter one:

Delilah's p.o.v

"Um….lets talk this out…please!" I begged as two of my best friends step protectively in between me and the four very angry very drunk very large men before us. One of them stumbles forward

"No I don't think so Delilah!" he hiccupped I flinched unbeknownst to him my name really is Delilah Porter. I snap back to reality as the man reaches for me past Marie the blue eyed motherly medium height blond, and Lillana the raven haired green eyed hot head, both girls are extremely protective and when they see this and hear my frightened EEP! (much to my embarrassment) they both growl at him and before he has a chance to back away they both grab his wrist and elbow and bring him down quickly and efficiently by pulling his arm behind his back Marie looks to me sharply

"Delilah. Pressure point. Now!" I scrambled up to them and, after muttering a quick apology to the man, knock him out the other men begin to protest angrily and a fight ensues. Somewhere in the middle of the fight I hear the bar door open and see a blur of bright red practically fly into the fight and I know Mona Lisa has joined us.

P.D.'s (purple dragons) p.o.v

"_Crap I can't shake'em damn you turtle damn you hockey mask dude!" _I think to myself as I run through a couple of alley's as I turn a corner I hear rather than see a huge fight in front of an old bar between four huge guy's and a bunch of girl's the chick's are winning. I look over to the side where I see a very short girl with really long dishwater blondish brown hair just standing off to the side with an unconscious man at her feet, and one word runs through my mind "_Hostage!" _I sneak up on her slowly hoping her friends don't notice me

Delilah's P.O.V

As the fighting goes on around me I start to feel anxious and I back up to get out of my friends way and me not being very good at sensing when someone comes up behind me, don't notice the man who had snuck up on me. He quickly wraps an arm around my waist pinning my arms to my sides in the process and lifts me off the ground, I start to kick at him. I hear a switch and suddenly the tip of the mans switch blade is poking at my jugular I don't know what to do so I just stop tears sliding down my cheeks at the memories this action causes to resurface in my mind of what _he _did to me. Mona is the first to notice my predicament

"whoa dude there's absolutely no reason for you get this extreme" the red heads tons of frizzy curls are bobbing still from her sudden movement we are all wearing the same uniform because we all work at the bar to our backs as singers and part time waiters. Hearing this Marie and Lila whip around to see me then I noticed something all the men that were originally in the fight are unconscious this man came out of nowhere and he's bigger then the men my friends and I had fought his hair was spiked and black he had a purple tattoo on his arm, Lila looks as if she might explode with her clenched fist's and red face, Marie is holding lila back, she looks as calm as ever but I know on the inside she's seething too. The man leans close to my ear and whispers

"you're a pretty one aint ya' if your good I'll keep you alive" I bite my lip to bite back the scream I've been holding in he looks back at the three very angry girls "that's goes fer you gals too if your quiet and don't follow us she lives if do decide ta follow me then lets just say she wont be so pretty no more" he chuckled knowing that he'd won that my friends wouldn't risk my safety his breath rustled past my hip length thick dishwater brown wavy curls, I shudder and he tightens his grip lifting me higher off the ground and pushing the knife tip pricking my skin, a trail of blood running into the neckline of my uniform which consists of a mid-thigh length bright red shirt a black apron black legging's and red flats

"_Please, please, please god if you love me at all you won't let me relive that night, please, please!"_ I pleaded with my mind for god to give me a break but those pleas got more desperate as the man started to back up

3 minute's earlier

Casey's P.O.V

We ran after the purple dragon on the rooftop's waiting for him to stop to take a breather so we could nab him. But when we came to the ledge of the building I hear an argument across I look over and see four girls's beating the snot outta four grown men I crack up laughing and grab my reptilian hot headed friends shoulder

"Hey Raph check it out those chicks are beatin their ass's" I looked closer and saw that one of the girl's was standing off to the side an unconscious man at her feet trying to stay out of the way she was wearing bright red and I recognized her and her friends as singer/waitress's working in the bar behind them I saw a flash of red hair come out of the bar and join the fight Raph averts his attention from the fight to who's sneaking up behind the light brown haired girl on the side his glare is intense seeing as we hadn't noticed him before. The P.D quickly sneaks up behind her and one of the other men and the red head come close to hitting her she backs up right into the P.D scum and try's to spin around to confront him but he wraps an arm around her waist pinning her arm's and surprisingly she's kicking like mad until we see the glint of a switch blade against her throat and she goes rigid tears flowing, my hands still on Raph's shoulder and when the man draws the girl's blood and starts to back away he tense's.

"Look's like we gotta anotha scum bag to deal with" he says he sound's pissed as he jump's to the next rooftop I replace the mask on my face and scramble after my friend

"Hey! Wait up Raph!"

Present

Delilah's P.O.V

The man walked fast we got through a couple of alley's before he stopped I hear someone chuckle and tap the man on the shoulder, the man holding growl's maliciously and whips around

"Reptile you chose a helluva night to mess with me" he say's angrily

"_What is he talking about is this a rival gang!" _I think to myself because of my xerophthalmia I can't see in certain degrees of darkness so in those degrees I go legally blind for a while I'm wrenched from my thought's as the man's tightens his grip a lot more than expected I whimper from the pain fear and confusion of it all and I hear an angry growl sound just a couple feet in front of me

"Put da' girl down so I can kick yer ass ya stinkin' purple dragon" a deep rough Brooklyn accent break's through. Suddenly and unexpectedly I was dropped I hold out my arm's and brace myself to hit concrete but I don't someone catch's me and carry's me a couple feet away

"nice catch case'" the rough teen compliment's my catcher and from what I hear he starts moving toward the gang banger "now that dat's outta da way I can take care of you" I hear him crack his knuckle's I hear a much less harsh laid back voice right next to me ask if I was all right

"Oh. I'm okay but I can't see anything right now at all" I say quietly and I feel him flinch

"What do you mean are you blind kiddo? " he asks gently I can now hear fighting resounding behind us and I just now notice that he's holding me bridal style I blush slightly

"U-uh yea w-well when it's d-dark enough s-so some time's yea" I explain wiping my tear's away furiously with shaking hand's the fighting behind us stop's after a heavy thud to our right followed by the sound of running. Suddenly smoke fill's the air "Oh-no!" I already start to feel me lung's tightening up and I start to wheeze loudly my chest feels like it's on fire

"Uh Raph get over here….now" the man I assume is 'case' shout's as I start to squeak, not good! I hear the other person I assume is Raph start to run over

"Ah shit ya got asthma or whateva it called don't ya?" he say's gruffly I nod clutching my throat "we gotta get'er ta April…give'er to me I run faster than you" Raph say's and I'm shifted into the arm's of the other…er….arm of the other! I'm so damn short I feel like I fit perfectly I feel, over all….safe, despite my lack of oxygen and I'm starting to feel lightheaded, I flinch when I feel his free hand pat my knee just before I feel like we're going up a ladder and I wrap my arms tightly around his thick neck and he start's running and before I know it we stop and a whoosh of warm air hit's us and I know we've just gone through a window cause I hear a medley of new voices greet us Raph stop's my breathing's gotten worse the squeaking louder it doesn't go unnoticed

"Okay dude's and dudette's who swallowed the squeaky toy!" I hear someone say

"Oh my god I'll go get the emergency inhaler!" a woman say's loudly and at the same time I start to feel crowded

"HIYA!" I practically jump out of my skin, because I hadn't hear him come so close to me I grip Raph's neck tighter, I hear him growl slightly and then, hear a resounding *SMACK* "hey what was that for! All I said was hiya she was looking right at me!" he protested I slump slightly

"Here it is! Here take this sweetie" the woman from before says kindly I hadn't heard her either but she doesn't scare me but I cant see a thing still, she can see my dilemma and pry's my arm off of Raph and place's the inhaler in my palm. I take a couple of puffs and I can breath easier again "there now, can you tell us your name" she say's as I catch my breath and hand the inhaler back to her.

"m-my names D-Delilah but everyone just c-calls me missy" I tell them Raph tightens his arm around me protectively at hearing how scared I am and I flinch when I hear yet another voice closer to me then I thought he was

"How many fingers am I holding up?" he asks his voice brim's with curiosity and I blush

"I-I don't know" it's true my sight still hasn't returned

"Wait how do you not kno- are you blind?" he asks incredulously, I nod clinging to Raph as he start's to tense up

"HA explains why she hasn't screamed yet, she hasn't seen your ugly mug Raph!" the carefree loudmouth say's this without thinking I lower my head slightly and sigh immediately following this I hear Raph and the other teen growl and then the inevitable *SMACK* resounds and I can't help but giggle I feel Raph look down at me

"Now she's gotta sense of humor" he says laughing but then we hear a knock at the door

I feel a sinking sensation in my stomach as I think of the man from the alley "guy's hide ….now!" with me still in his arm he darts off to the left and crouches behind something never letting me go

"w-wha-mmh" I stutter just before he claps a hand to my mouth

"Jus' be quiet….kay" he whisper's to me not unkindly but firmly at the same time and I nod again and I just know that I'm blushing a bright red that could match my outfit when he chuckles. The door open's

"Hello- Casey Jones where have you been, why in the hell of it are there two teenage girl's with you!" She sounds angry and my eye's go wide I try to get up to show them I'm all right but Raph adjusts his grip adjust his grip so that I can barely move I push on his arm and struggle

"They think a chick named Delilah was brought in through the window" he laugh's not knowing that I'm that 'chick' he's very good at acting like I wasn't I stop struggling for a second when I realize the woman said two teenage girl instead of three but I flinch when my cell phone start's to play the song 'if your goin' through hell' Rodney Atkins

"The hell she aint there that's her ring tone move it lady I'm comin' in!...Damnit Marie let go' a me!" Lillana shouts angrily I can tell from her voice that she's seething and I can tell he can to he manages to keep from chuckling. My sight still hasn't returned but I can tell from the sound of her voice that when Marie let's go she'll barge in here and look for me. I gently reach up and pull his hand away

"look if I don't show myself now she'll barge in here looking for me herself now I wont tell anyone about you and your friends if that's what you want I promise I wont" I mean it genuinely and he can tell he set's on the floor gently and I reach up and kiss his cheek "thank you" I stand up and run to where I heard the woman speak and stepped into the hall immediately getting the expected reaction

"Delilah Porter we oughta lock you up somewhere you wont get hurt you accident prone klutz" Lila shout's at me and engulfing me in a tight hug Marie joining us the woman behind us gasped

"Wait did you say Delilah Porter?" she said worriedly Lila pulled away

"Yea I did!" she snapped "what's it to ya'!" the Brooklyn girl demanded suspiciously the woman ignored the rude comments

"Where's Mona Lisa O'Neil?" she asked desperately we all flinched at the mention of our flame haired friend, Lila growls angrily and starts to say something particularly rude but Marie cuts off our hot headed friend

"How do you know Mona" Marie asks stepping in front of Lila to keep the angry girl back "wait she told us that she came to live with her-"

"Yes I'm her god-mother but where is she, she told me she'd be off by now" she sounded frantic

"she had to go back to work so we said we-d call her" just then the gummy bear song resounded through the hallway as Lila's phone rang she scrambled to pick it "hello…no why isn't she still there…well send rob ta find her ya dunce…sorry boss we'll call you when we find her ….bye" she close's the phone with a snap mumbling something about a 'dumbass slave driver' and continued only to say something that made our heart's stop.

"scratch dat' she never came back to da bar" Lila say's through gritted teeth she slammed her fist into the dry wall the skin on her knuckles breaking and start to bleed "Damnit ta hell I shoulda stayed with'er" she shook her head saying this softly then she bolted down the hallway and down the metal stair's I hear Marie go after her

Tmntfreak1996:this is my very first chapter to my very first story soo i hope you liked it more will come and soon (rubs spot on head where raph hit me with sai handle)

raph: bet that hurts

tmntfreak1996: yea it does and i bet once i erase your shell and make you completely naked your face is gonna get red (smile's at ideas for revenge as they cook in my mind)

raph: you wouldnt! (glares)

tmntfreak1996: oh yea

raph: yea

tmntfreak1996: ok...look down :)

raph: (looks down and blushes) aw shi-

leo: not around the reader's you two you to that corner and you give raph his shell back and go to the other corner(try's not to laugh) once again she does not own us but does own everything else

XD


	2. Chapter 2

Tmntfreak1996: hey people I'm back (rub sore spot on head and groans)

Delilah: are you okay Fr-(gets cut off by my hand covering her mouth)

Tmntfreak1996:don't tell them my name Del

Raph: hey that's my name for her

Tmntfreak1996: uh I made her _and _her name so I win…..anyhow enjoy

Modonna's P.O.V

5 minutes earlier

"Promise to call me when you find her!" I pouted sticking lower lip out unconsciously as rob and Daniel got rid of the unconscious men we had knocked on their ass's our boss had come out and said that since I ran out in the middle of my song to help I have to do another one. Marie steps forward and puts a hand on my shoulder

"I promise we'll call you the second we find her Mona now if we want to find her we gotta go" Marie says before bolting down the alley way

"ya sure ya don't want me ta stay with ya just in case any of those creeps come by when we're gone" Lila mutters to me as she inches toward the alley entrance I smile cheerfully

"I'll be fine Lila go find Delilah" I saw a sigh of relief escape her before she ran after Marie, I wait a second or two after rob Daniel and everyone has gone inside or after Delilah to turn back towards the door I reach for the handle but I feel someone tap me on the shoulder and turn around just in time to receive a punch in the gut from what my godmother warned me was a purple dragon member who has black hair and blue eyes I sink to my knees in pain I wrap my arms around my eagerly protesting stomach and he laughs I'm close to crying but I don't

"Are you Modonna Lisa O'Neil?" he asks in a voice devoid of emotion

"You could have just asked!" I said under my breath a man behind him steps towards me but the black haired man holds out an arm to stop him

"Just answer the question you piece of shit" he shouts at me that make me mad despite the pain I stand up straitening my electric blue thigh length shirt over my black leggings and walk so I'm face to face with the black haired guy

"Excuse me the only shit I see here is you, you jerk" I said in his face but my anger evaporated into fear when the leader chuckled evilly and started to walk towards me and I backed up

"I suggest you answer my question or ill be forced to make you" my back hits the wall and his smile tells me that if I don't answer his question I wont exactly be forcing him to beat the crud out of me he'd do it gladly I panic

"Y-yea that's me Mona Lisa O'Neil…c-can I go now?" I ask desperately his eyes light up in excitement "_not your best idea Mona!" _I think to myself

"no I don't think you can" he says and faster then I thought he was he covers my mouth and nose with a cloth containing a foul smelling liquid and I panic all over again I kick at the man with the moves my godfather Casey Jones taught me but he just holds on tighter, and as I lose consciousness I feel myself thrown over the mans shoulder.

…..

I wake up and I'm still being carried by the same man and my wrist are tied so tightly that they are raw and bleeding, I start to kick and struggle and scream at him to put me down through the gag that's in my mouth and when the few people who are out at this hour start to look over he ducks into an alley but not before my blue ankle high convers connect with his face rewarding me with the sickening crunch of cartilage and he drops me onto the concrete I land on my hip as he grabs his face

"You little bitch!" he shouts I now find he's alone he starts kicking me in the stomach again and again until my back hits the wall while I have been trying to stand up and fight I don't give up ever yet tears are streaming down my cheeks when the man stops for a second curiosity get the best of me and I look up he stopped to catch his breath "_this is my chance its now or never!"_ I thought I quickly take this opportunity to bunch my legs underneath me and launch myself at him with an angry shout I hit him right in the stomach and he sprawls out on his back I attempt to rip the gag out of my mouth but get so preoccupied with it I don't notice him move to sweep my legs out from under me until to late when he hits my ankle I hear it crack and feel it roll and I cry out in pain as I start to fall but at the last second I see a flash of blue and green at my side and whoever it is catches me I hear the man shout " w-what the hell is that!" he backs up in terror and I look up to see this new friend and my breath hitches. In front of me wearing a blue ninja mask is a giant turtle I look into his eyes and they are a pretty onyx grey with blue flecks and I immediately relax into his arms knowing he won't hurt me. He flinches at this action and turns to the purple dragon

"right now your worst nightmare" he says calmly with a twinge of anger he lays me down gingerly and stands in between the man and me drawing twin katana from the baldric on his shell

"I don't know what the hell you are but you're going down freak" the man says loudly, pulling out a metal pipe in the process. Blue puts down his recently drawn swords "why'd you do that freak now you aint got a weapon" the man says quizzical

"I won't need one to get rid of you" in this statement I heard a hint of anger in his voice


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG FOR ME TO UPDATE! NO I DO NOT OWN THE TURTLES!

Leonardo's P.O.V

"You cocky freak!" the P.D shouted, coming at me with his pipe. As he swung I ducked, throwing an uppercut into his gut, I disarmed the man and threw his pipe farther into the alley. I slammed the man's back against the wall my arm across his shoulders, keeping him from moving.

"Your going to have to come up with a better insult then freak" I said glaring at him, he blanched then passed out. I let him drop, turning back to the red headed girl he had been beating, I kneel down beside her starting to untie the gag around her mouth. When it comes free she starts to talk.

"Who are you? Are you wearing a costume? Why did you help me?" she starts to ramble as I work on untying the ropes around her hands.

"My names Leonardo, no I'm not wearing a costume, and I believe in helping the people who need it" I said concentrating on the knot, which was practically impossible to undo. After ten minutes of working the knot I finally got it to budge, loosening it enough for her to wiggle her hands out of it.

"Thanks, I was pretty sure I was going to lose all circulation" she said laughing lightly but suddenly she winced.

"Are you alright?" I asked suddenly worried about what injuries she might have. She sighed a little.

"I'm fine.." she said almost nonchalantly, looking up at me with hazel eyes almost pleading with me to believe her, I shook my head she reminded me of Mikey, always hiding his pain so as not to worry anyone. I glanced at her ankle and flinched inwardly. It was definitely broken and moving her would definitely aggravate it more then necessary

"No you're not, I'm going to go for help I need you to stay here and _don't _ move" I said putting emphasis on don't, she rolled her eyes

"It's not like I'm going anywhere" she said sarcastically, motioning to her ankle. I started to stand when I heard someone walking down the street toward our alley. I stopped kneeling back down next to her.

"Wha-" she started to say something but I clapped a hand over her mouth, putting a finger to my lips signaling for her to keep quiet.

"Dona! Where are you?!" I heard a female voice shout. The girl took my hand off her mouth.

"Hey Lila! We're over here!" she shouted waving her arm in the air as the footsteps got faster and closer. I flinched.

"You hear that Lila? That sounded like Dona!" another female voice said

"What are you doing?!" I whispered loudly to her, I tried to get up but she grabbed my hand.

"Wait! We might need your help!" she said looking up at me with those big hazel eyes, using the puppy dog face, I sighed.

"Fine but if she screams I have to go.." I said quietly

"_what's wrong with me? I never give in to puppy dog eye..why now?" _I think to myself as I kneel back down next to her, anxiously waiting for her friend to come around the corner. When she finally did I saw a medium height girl with thick braided black hair, and cat green eyes. Suddenly another girl follows her around the corner. This one blond with blue eyes, and average height. They both stare in disbelief at me the girl next to me who I figure is Dona starts to speak.

"Guys this is Leo! He helped me out after that guy started to beat me up!" she blurted out pointing at the unconscious purple dragon. She points at the black haired girl.

"Leo, this is Lila, and that's Marie" motioning to the blond she grabbed onto my shoulder "now that that's over can we _please_ go get my ankle fixed? It's starting to hurt a lot" she frowned, a little pout of her lips that made me smile a little. I wrapped an arm around her as she put her arm over my shoulders. Her friends stepped forward

"follow me, I know a place nearby where we can get her help for this" I nodded down at her ankle as I gently lifted Dona's legs so I could properly carry her.

Five minutes earlier

Delilah's P.O.V

"why don't you come back inside until your friends get back" Ms. O'Neil says sounding a little worried as she leads me back into her apartment. I hear shuffling as April sits me on what I believe is a couch. Not long after someone plops down next to me.

"so what's it like to be blind?" the hyper one from before asks out of the blue, I turn toward his voice as someone smacks him again. "Ow! Raph! I was just asking!"

"it's fine, I get it all the time," I say quietly " being blind is just like being in the dark except you can't see anything at all, but for me I only go blind when it's too dark my vision come's back after a while but it takes a long time sometimes" I stop as the room gets extremely quiet.

"whoa.. that's cool!" he says loudly earning another smack.

"not really.." I whisper hoping no one will hear me, suddenly I feel a draft as a window opens.

"Hey guys, I've got a problem.." I hear a man say as I hear more footsteps from his direction

"Geez.. and I thought I was the only one that go to meet a human turtle person!" I flinch as I hear Dona's voice.

"I think it's about time we explained some things" the new arrival says coming closer to the couch I feel someone sit next to me and seconds later the person hugs me.

"You okay Missy?" I hear Dona ask me, as she continues hug me, my eyesight continues to come back and now I can see but mostly everything is a giant blur.

"yeah, I can almost see again." I say smiling a little as I return her hug. I feel a hand land on my shoulder

"well I'm glad that's all over" I hear Lila say my vision finally clearing up. I glance around seeing four humanoid turtles with different color ninja masks.

"uh.. how?" I ask my eye's widen at the strange sight before me. The turtle with the blue mask sighs.

"that is what I am about to explain" he says leaning forward a little as he starts their incredible background story

five minutes later

"so now you know, but the question is, will you all keep our existence a secret? For our safety as well as yours" Leonardo asked. I immediately nodded followed by Dona, Lila, and Marie.

"we'll keep your secret safe" Marie says, extracting a different reaction from each of the brothers. From Mikey a grin, Donatello sigh of relief, Raphael a small nod, and Leonardo a relieved smile. Lila frowns,

" but what happens now? The Purple dragons probably know where we live now. Where are we supposed to go?" she says looking at everyone in turn, her expression deadly serious. April looks at us all in turn.

" you can stay here, I won't have you four going back to your apartment if it isn't safe there" she said smiling. Marie shook her head

"I don't want to impose on your hospitality" Marie said looking at Lila, Dona, and me. Her expression softened into her 'thinking of a way to keep y'all safe' one. Donatello spoke up from where he sat on the floor tending to Dona's ankle.

"where would you four go? The purple dragons have informant's all over new york" Donatello looked at Marie waiting for her reaction, as did everyone else.

"well... if it really is the only way to keep them safe" she said smiling softly at Donatello and the others. April grinned and, taking Marie's elbow, started to give us a tour of her apartment.

As we were acquainted with our temporary new living space I couldn't help but think about how I had a feeling that,even though thing's seemed slightly normal now, knowing my luck thing's were going to get very complicated, very fast.

T-freak= phew I really hope you guys liked it! took me a couple months to finally update but it's not going to be like that again I promise! and I don't ever break a promise!


	4. Chapter 4

_**I really have to apologize, I Think I've let down the people who were reading this, And to be honest I've let down myself as an author too. So I'm going to be editing and refurbishing this piece! It will be up and running again soon so don't worry! **_

_**Sincerely,Tmntfreak1996 :D **_


End file.
